


I'm here for you

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	I'm here for you

Hank asked Markus how he could have the part to repair Connor if he have one issue.  
Markus told him that he could help him and make it delivered by drone.

When it's happened to arrive at the home, Connor ask "What it is?"

"It's for you, Con"

"Hank..."

"We will take place for this in the garage"

"It is?"

"Your part to help you for repair if you have an issue I want to help you. I hate seeing you hurt and I don't want that you leave me so I have asked Markus if he would help me for this with courses and part" he was almost crying and hide it from Connor

Connor places his head on the shoulder of Hank "Thank you..."

"Let's do some cleaning at the garage"

Even if some memories of Cole are still here but he needs to do some cleaning for Connor.

He wants to help him, he doesn't want to be alone now. He have found someone to take care of and be better because he found the light from this nightmare and it's Connor.


End file.
